Chained Mistake
by westkitsune
Summary: Handcuffs. A powerful creation of the Hikari Family binds the Black and White Wing, will Dark and Krad be stuck together forever? DxK, a little DxS edited!


Disclaimers: I do not own any DNAngel character

- Nonsense fic! I just sort of got this idea from a movie I've watched. You'll probably notice Krad's major OOC here, heck I don't even know what I'm writing about but I enjoyed making this in a span of an hour. Anyway, it's probably not as good as you expect, but I hope you enjoy this, - avoids sticks being thrown at her - flames are welcome! -

Chained Mistake

"Damn it Krad!" Raven feathers cascaded gently through the breeze. Dark cursed as he pushed himself away from the other Angel. "You're a thousand times heavier than that commander! Why did you suddenly transform while we're airborne?!"

"Satoshi-sama was unconscious, so you really believe I won't do anything?!"

The whole place of Azumano was bathed in darkness, spotlights were dancing in the air and the tension was high. The return of the Phantom Thief Dark was that night on the famous art collection situated upon one of the grandest buildings in town. The police where on standby as the clock slowly counts down upon Dark's great entrance. However, as the moonlit sky sprinkled with snow was filled with black and white feathers, the police force doesn't seem to be aware of the two figures that groped in the darkness.

"You can go now, Uizu." A voice muttered as they landed upon the rooftop.

A few minutes after,

"I told you to be quiet!" Dark glared at the White Wing who was struggling impatiently behind him.

"Damn do you think I wanted this?!" Krad snapped back, returning the cold scowl.

"Do I?!" Dark shot back, dragging the other faster. "If I know you wanted this all along in the first place, with your maniac obsession of me" Dark smugly shot back, trying his best to keep his balance on the narrow ledge of the building at the same time determined not to lose to the white-feathered blonde.

"What I wanted was for you and I to be one and ultimately have the strongest power, not stuck with you and your weird Tamer!"

"And yours is not?!" Dark retaliated, even though knowing that Satoshi was pretty much almost freakingly perfect. "I admit Daisuke's pretty clumsy and wimpy," Dark started, but Daisuke cut him off.

_Hey, what do you mean by that?_ Daisuke suddenly pipes from inside Dark, annoyed.

"Let me finish!" Dark moans, and then muttered to Krad, "but he's always trying his best!"

"There goes your goody self again." Krad snorted, as he snapped at the thing that was binding him to Dark.

"Hey!" Dark shouted, massaging the sore spot on his wrist, "Just shut up and don't interfere with my work!"

"Me?! Interfere?!" Krad's golden eyes were menacing, enough to make anybody scared out of their wits, but not the Black Wing. "You're the one who won't let me stage a life or death war with you and dragged me to your pathetic mission to get some stupid Hikari painting!"

"Watch your mouth! You know we're both from that family's creation!"

"Ah, the ever evil thief Dark actually looks back where he comes from?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Dark muttered as he ducked from the spotlight that had danced within centimeter reach from them. The police seemed hot on Dark that night, it seemed the one he's going to steal is something much too precious to the rich.

_Of all the days! It had to be now! Damn, it's all that commander's fault, I'd rather play a game with him than with this guy!_

_/Dark, it's not Hiwatari-kun's fault, it was actually mine/_

_Yeah, right. Anyway, I have to shut up this guy before the police notices us._

"Oh really?" Krad folded his arms and leaned against the wall, as Dark starts to loose his temper.

"Damn it why don't you just shut up and go along?!"

"And why should I follow what you say?!" Krad snapped, frustrated, as he starts to yield a white feather from inside his cloak. "Why don't we just start right here, right now! I won't let you get away now Dark!" he smirked, "It's not like we would be separated any moment soon, but I'd rather take advantage of the moment and-"

Krad was broken off from his seemingly long speech by a rash kiss from Dark. The blonde's eyes flew wide open as Dark slammed him against the wall, lips still locked upon the White Wing so he won't speak or move, as the spotlight narrowly missed them two had they not moved from their previous place.

Why did this weird scene happen in the first place? Let's rewind a little to quite late that afternoon.

That time of the year when the whole world seemed to be embraced by blinding whiteness. The air was chilly and the streets blanketed in snow.

"Niwa-kun!" Harada Riku waved towards Daisuke, and stopped her bike in front of him. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah, gomen, don't worry, I'm just a little sleepy," Daisuke stifled a yawn and starts taking off to a run, Riku biking alongside him. "I've been up late last night, I almost slept through Math class"

"Drawing pictures of Risa, if I know." Riku muttered to herself, and shook her head wondering why she's worrying about such things.

"Eh?!" Daisuke asks, then grinned apologetically, "I'm sorry I made you worry, Harada-san"

Riku blinked twice, seemingly flustered, but continued to bike without saying a word.

_This is stupid, Daisuke, he likes Risa_

"Um, Niwa-kun?"

"Yeah?" Daisuke smiled.

"Er, you see," Riku started, but then Satoshi suddenly appeared. A few girls were watching him with disappointment from afar as they watch him leave. Satoshi pauses by Daisuke's side and asks casually,

"Daisuke, can I talk to you, just the two of us?"

Daisuke stepped back, heart suddenly beating faster, _Is it because, he wants to arrest me?!_

He gulped, and Riku looked from Satoshi to Daisuke, frowning gently.

"This is my stop now, see you, Niwa-kun." She waved and started biking off towards the other direction. Satoshi led Daisuke to a nearby Sakura tree, which was covered in snow, and watches the redhead with so much seriousness in his deep azure eyes. "I have found something that might be useful in capturing Dark."

"Er, you did, really?"

Satoshi brings out something round from his pocket, and with closer look it revealed to be golden handcuffs. He handed it over for Daisuke to see, who examined it in his hands. Satoshi watched Daisuke's expression carefully.

"Um, Hiwatari-kun, this handcuff doesn't have a keyhole," Daisuke slowly asks. He turned the handcuff around and around in his hand, searching for it. He then tried fitting it upon his wrist, it slides down perfectly.

"That's because it's crafted by a Hikari. Once it entraps two people that have a deep connection and is in tune with each other or real sworn enemies it will never be taken off unless the handcuff decide to do so. If the two handcuffed together doesn't get along the longer they won't be separated."

Dark suddenly interrupts, _Daisuke! Take it off your wrist! _He warned, a split second too late.

Satoshi's eyes narrowed, as the handcuff closed by itself. "Hi-Hiwatari-kun!!" Daisuke gasped, straining to take the thing off his wrist to no avail.

"Stand still, I'll try taking it off," Satoshi calmly replied. "I can't believe it would close upon yours, it's meant for _Dark_."

Satoshi tried to help Daisuke force it out, but there was no effect except leave a irritated red mark around Daisuke's wrist. He then tried to work out the other wrist, but as soon as his fingers touched the handcuffs it snapped itself upon Satoshi's wrist this time, whose eyes went wide open in surprise.

They were cloaked in light, and the next thing Daisuke knows Satoshi was on the ground, clutching his chest and breathing heavily.

"Hiwatari-kun!"

Daisuke tries to help Satoshi this time, and as soon as he knelt down before the other Satoshi collapsed in his lap, unconscious.

_Hmph, I thought this commander has a high tolerance level on pain. _Dark muttered,_ Something's definitely wrong, Daisuke. Blast that handcuff off and get out of there._

"I know, but I can't leave Hiwatari-kun here, and even if I wanted," Daisuke sighed at the handcuffs binding his left hand to Satoshi's right. "This always happens when he starts to transform to Krad, do you think-?"

_Ah that's probably right._

"But if that's the case he can't transform out here in the open or people will see us!" Daisuke panicked. He then helps Satoshi up, shoulder around him as they made their way back towards Daisuke's house a few blocks away.

When Emiko opened the door she stared at the unconscious Satoshi as if she'd seen a ghost. Yet, when Daisuke told her everything that happened, she checked on the boy nevertheless.

"He's just in fatigue, the boy must have been not having enough sleep or square meals."

Daisuke watches the azure-haired boy idly, his brows meeting together in a worried frown. He then gently touched Satoshi's hand, the one that he was handcuffed to.

_He's really that determined, to capture Dark?_

Emiko watched her son worry, worrying herself as well. "Gomen Dai-chan, but you still have to get that painting tonight, even if with this. I already sent the letter, and Phantom Thief Dark is not one to break his purpose, but still, Dark and Krad together spells," she started,

"Chaos," Daisuke's grandfather finally spoke and finished Emiko's words.

"Hey! Watch where you're pinning that thing!" a voice cried out from the patch of snow.

"Shut up and I won't!" Dark groaned in annoyance. He had Krad pinned to the ground this time to avoid the flashlights now dancing above them. Dark was trying his best to open a gap on the building's basement with a knife, missing Krad's hair by a few inches. Krad had a shrewd feeling Dark didn't accidentally do that.

"Will that take any longer?!" Krad yelled, and Dark snapped, "Almost there!" Krad moaned in annoyance, "Need I point out your body is crushing me to death here?!" as Dark glared in retaliation, "There, so for damn sake stop complaining!"

They finally made it inside, Krad straightening his cloak and brushing off the snow.

"Now what?" Krad muttered.

"We pretend," Dark had a manic gleam in his eyes.

Krad looked curiously at Dark. "Pretend? What the-?"

His eyes went wide open upon seeing what Dark had yielded from his backpack and his eyebrow started twitching, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Dark paused upon mid-stripping and glanced pointedly at Krad. "Changing, what else?"

Krad stared back at him, mortified. He cursed, and took a few steps back. "Damnit there's no way you're including me in any of your idiotic ideas!"

"Aw Krad, don't be such a spoil sport," Dark tugged on the handcuff sending Krad stumbling back against him. "You know we're stuck together, and unless you cooperate we'll be stuck for good. You don't want that, right?" He smiled mischievously, "Plus this won't hurt one bit." There was a glint in Dark's eyes as he wrapped a long black tie around Krad's neck, and a shrill cry filled the air,

"Damn it Dark!!! Never!!"

The prepared banquet for the feast, rich people decked in costumes of different sorts gathered to enjoy the latest addition to the famous gallery. The door opened and closed, and a handsome blonde man in white cloak and tie with majestic wings (which other people thought was part of his costume) wearing the world's biggest frown and a beautiful violet-haired woman in a silk black gown with a victorious smirk covered by her fan entered. On second thought, upon closer look, it wasn't a really woman. It was a guy, and it was,

Dark. With Krad.

"Ah, Sir and Madam, welcome"

Krad didn't answer, earning him a hard poke on the ribs from Dark. "Er, yes," he forced a smile, it's not like he has any other choice.

The two of them made their way across the dance floor, but halfway through a man stopped them, and offered Dark his hand.

"May I ask a beautiful maiden to dance?"

Krad, who can't seem to know how to pretend, glared coldly at the man, while Dark blinked and said in a feigning syrupy way, "I'm sorry, but me and my escort here are already going to dance."

"What-?!" Krad hissed at Dark, but Dark had already dragged him to the dance floor and whispered sharply, "If you won't go along we'll be stuck like this forever."

"Fine!" Krad muttered back, as they held hands and glided through the music. Krad kept on stepping on Dark's feet in retaliation, and the two Angels glared at each other.

_Still, _Krad couldn't help musing, _He looks so damn gorgeous looking like that. _He blushed furiously and shook his head. _What the hell am I thinking about?!_

Dark, to avoid the flustered feeling that's rising inside him at how close Krad was at that moment and how much he could already smell his fragrance said, "Hey that's my foot!," he hissed at Krad's ear, and Krad shot back, "You were the one who forced me to this! Remind me to kill you after." Then he moaned, "Dammit let's just get this over with!"

Dark directed Krad toward the far coner of the room, and when they reached the door to the room of the painting they quickly ran to that, and, pretending to just be standing by they slipped inside it, unseen by others.

Although they wished they never entered. The moment they set eyes upon the painting it suddenly reacted to the handcuff and transformed the two back to,

Daisuke and Satoshi.

"Eh?! Why am I?" Daisuke blinked once, twice, and as he looked down at what he's wearing he gasped in shock.

"It seemed the painting reacted to the handcuffs," Satoshi informed, adjusting the loose tie on his neck and staring silently at the painting. "Dark was planning to get this, am I right, Daisuke?"

"Erm, uh-" Daisuke stammered, there was no use denying it now.

"Hey, is anybody there?" a hoarse voice called out from the outside.

"Drats! No time!" Satoshi muttered, and all of a sudden enveloped Daisuke in his arms as the door swung open. The guard aimed his flashlight at the two, at Daisuke who was fiercely blushing in surprise and Satoshi who had his eyes closed.

The guard was a little speechless at first, and didn't seem to notice the young special commander. "You kids, this place is not a playing zone or somewhere to go off from your parents to spend time with each other." His eyebrow had risen but the alibi seemed enough answer. "Get back out there."

"We're sorry, sir." Satoshi calmly replied, and dragged Daisuke away. A soon as they stepped outside Satoshi stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Hiwatari-kun?"

"Father." Satoshi grimly muttered, and started off towards the window, at the opposite direction of the man in glasses.

"Father?" Daisuke asked in surprise.

"We can't let him see us. Daisuke, are you still in contact with Dark?"

Daisuke blinks, confused, "Erm, let me check," _Dark? Are you there?_

No answer.

"He's not answering, could it be-?"

"Krad as well. You're probably right, anyway, we have to get out of here as soon as possible. I trust you don't need much help with this?"

He sprang open the window, out from people's view and propped his feet in it and stepped outside. He tried to balance himself upon the ledge and was helping Daisuke when the very narrow ledge gave way, plus the slippery snow caused Daisuke to slip and fall. He made to try and grab on to the ledge but ended up grasping Satoshi's tie, and from the very high height, both hurtled down into the darkness.

Alarmed, Daisuke closed his eyes shut and prayed for wings. Trying to ignore the burning pain on his back and the chilly coldness of the air black wings flew open as Daisuke became Dark, who enveloped the other with one arm as they fell headfirst downwards. A few feet and Dark spread his wings wide to break the fall, and they crashed to the soft snow below.

"K'so!" Dark murmured, he blinked, a little dazed, and suddenly noticed that Satoshi had transformed to Krad as well that's why the fall had been faster, and Krad was stirring from on below of him.

"Damn what mess this is!" Dark groaned.

"What-?" Krad blinked, "I didn't ask you to save me!"

"I was falling with you, like I had any other choice!? Don't I even get a thank you?"

"As if I'd say that," Krad muttered, annoyed. The two glared at each other for a long time, not one to lose to another. "It seems, that if you transform, I transform as well, and vice versa." Krad thought, still glaring at Dark. Then when Dark shook, looking pale, Krad looked up at the other Angel above him. Dark had a hand on his head, brows furrowed in pain. Krad, alarmed, grabbed his shoulder. "Oi what's wrong with you?"

"Samui-" Dark murmured, a shivering in the cold breeze.

"Damn it's because of that thin silk outfit you're wearing," Krad had started to rip his cloak off, and wrapped it around the Black Wing, who was the one to collapse this time on the snow, upon Krad's lap.

"Oi I don't know first aid!" Krad shouted at him, but he was sitting the other up against the tree. "Get a hold of yourself!"

He noticed that Dark was quite trembling, and all of a sudden, he had a sudden urge to do something. He leaned over, closer and closer, and his lips was upon Dark's, with hope to bring warmth to the other's body. And when he pulled back, he whispered,

"It's payback for earlier."

_He looks so peaceful asleep like that._

Dark opened his eyes at the view of a snow-filled field. He raised his hand upon his face and suddenly eyes became wide open in surprise.

The handcuff was gone.

"It opened last night," A voice muttered beside him. Suddenly Dark finally realized that he was resting on Krad's shoulder, who had an arm around him.

"Krad?!" Dark sat upright, the white cloak sliding off his shoulder. "Don't tell me-!"

"Tell you what?" Krad's eyes were cold. "It was freezing cold last night, I don't know where your Tamer's freaking house is and Satoshi-sama's house was locked. I had no choice but take you here and figured it'll be warmer if we stick together. I think the handcuff went off when we were asleep."

Dark rubbed his aching head, "Is that so?"

"And for some reason we didn't transform back to Satoshi-sama and your Tamer."

"Are you sure it went off by itself? That handcuff, I mean"

"Does it look like I'm lying?!"

"No" Dark shrugged, somewhat disappointed. He took the handcuff upon the snow, studying it carefully, then snapped one end to his wrist, much to Krad's surprise. He looked back at Krad, grinning softly.

"Want to try it again?"

Krad didn't answer except frown deeply at Dark, not because he's annoyed, but because he's pondering the question. Finally he smiled mischievously. "Why not?" and when he had bound himself with Dark again he then pinned the other to the ground, smiling quite seductively. "Want to know how many ways to make out on the snow?"

He didn't wait for Dark's answer, and in the next seconds clothes and feathers were strewn upon the floor.

- Owari -

Whoa this is a little unlike my usual fics, weird. Anyway, I'm glad I already finished it, yey! Do you think this should have a sequel? Second chapter, I mean, ne, Uizu?

Uizu: Kyuu! Daisuki!

Yep, depends if people likes to, hehe, - glomps Uizu - Hey, what's going on there? -peeks -

Krad crooned: Why Dark, I never knew you look so damn sexy and pale naked against the snow.

Dark smirks: Shut up or I'll make you uke. - he grabs Krad's golden ponytail with his right hand, and Krad's hand followed with it. Then Dark wrapped his left around Krad's back and pulls the other against him, kissing him passionately. Krad answered by wrapping his magnificent wings over them, to veil them from, ahem, prying eyes -

WK: ahehe, we'd better go, till next time! - rubs fox ears - Ja!

- westkitsune -

Krad: Uh Dark, this handcuff is getting a little tight... Urgh! - pauses - What the-?!


End file.
